kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zasalamel
Keith Silverstein (English)}} is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character also appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Zasalamel/New Timeline#Biography The sole surviving member of the Guardians of the Spirit Sword, a clan of sages tasked with guarding Soul Calibur. Zasalamel's skill as a warrior was unparalleled, but his arrogance saw him crippled and exiled for breaking the laws of his clan. Mastering magic, he attained a form of immortality through reincarnation; and seeks Soul Edge and Soul Calibur for his own enigmatic purposes. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Time Manipulation': As shown in his Critical Edge in the game, Zasalamel is capable of manipulating time. The extent of this power is comparable to that of , the and even himself. In his Critical Edge, after Zasalamel he executes a powerful slash with his scythe, he can snap his fingers to move the flow of time back to normal. *'Time Travel': Zasalamel is also shown to be capable of time traveling back and forth to the past and future, as shown when he goes to the year 2019 to make contact with the Taki of the original timeline. *'Omniscience': Zasalamel appears to have knowledge of almost everything, including those that he is not supposed to have in the new timeline. Regardless, he is also able to provide Taki information in regards to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Weakness *'Immortality:' Zasalamel's immortality and ability to reincarnate is a result of his apparent discovery of the key to eternal life. This happens to be detrimental for his part due to him unable to die and he will reincarnate into different persons (man or woman, otherwise) each time he dies. However, this turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Thanks to his vision of his future self, presumably from the Original Timeline, Zasalamel is able to live through 400 years later all the way to the modern era to observe humanity from afar. Weapons *Kafziel Gallery File:Zasscvi 3.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI zasalamel (1).jpg|Character portrait from the game's Soul Chronicle Soulcalibur-vi-scvi-sc6-zasalamel.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Zasalamel is voiced by |土田 大|Tsuchida Hiroshi}}, who best known for portraying in . In the English dub, he is voiced by Keith Silverstein, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Zasalamel is the Soulcalibur counterparts for Kamen Riders and . **Zasalamel has the ability to control time, like Cronus who has the ability to Pause and Reset as a means of time manipulation. **Zasalamel's revelation of the Soulcalibur universe's rebooted timeline brings in mind White Woz coming from a timeline where triumphed against in . **Outside of the two Riders, he also draws parallel to the equally mysterious . Both of them oversee events of their respective stories. In the original timeline, as shown in Soulcalibur III, Zasalamel appears as an antagonistic individual who blocks the player's path to Nightmare, whereas Narutaki often rants over Decade for his cursed fate as the Destroyer of Worlds. Both of them eventually turn to the side of good: Zasalamel in Soulcalibur IV became a redeemed anti-hero, while Narutaki ends up as an "ally" to the Riders in . *Zasalamel is one of the four characters in the Taki Gaiden series known thus far who have any knowledge of the Original Timeline, the others being Taki (Original Timeline), Cassandra Alexandra, and . The same can be said in the game, along with Cassandra. External links *Zasalamel in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Zasalamel/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Male